Geisha of Fire, Harem of Fire
by Hikari Kame
Summary: It's been years now, and Yugi and the gang are having a wonderful senior year in high school. But Yugi's suddenly pulled out of his normal life and dropped into medieval "Japan", featuring a beautiful, fiery geisha named....Atem? Char. Death. War story
1. Chapter 1

Last new story for today

Last new story for today! Hope you like it!

Geisha of Fire, Harem of Fire

Chapter 1

Yugi jumped up. He looked around.

It had been years since Atem had left. They had all grown, now seniors in high school. Yugi had become reigning King of Games, and no one had come close to beating him.

But now, something was wrong. He wasn't in Japan. But what was all this Japanese stuff?

He seemed to be in some sort of closet, filled with luxurious jewelry and kimonos, along with some musical instruments in the corner. The doorway was covered with some sort of cloth, and Yugi walked through.

"Aahh!"

Atem was sitting on the floor, dressed in a red flowery kimono, a guitar-like instrument in his hands. His face was strikingly beautiful, and Yugi realized there was some makeup on it.

Atem got up, looking at Yugi. "Who are you?" He murmured.

Suddenly, a knocking sound was heard. Atem's eyes widened. "A customer! Quick, hide!" Atem pushed Yugi back into the closet.

"Whatever you do, don't come out until I say so!"

Yugi obeyed, quickly hiding into some corner. He heard low voices coming of the room, and after a few moments, he sneaked over to the doorway of the closet, and peered out.

Atem was lying on the bed, his kimono thrown open, his sash and accessories on the floor while an older man ran his hands down Atem's body and kissed it in various places. Atem didn't seem to move at all, and his eyes were blood red, and empty.

Yugi quickly moved back into his corner, his eyes wide. Where was he?

And why was Atem some sort of….geisha?


	2. Chapter 2

Harem of Fire, Geisha of Fire

Harem of Fire, Geisha of Fire

Chapter 2

Yugi's POV

I snuck back over to the curtain, and froze on the spot.

There was Atem, propped on his elbows, his kimono half-way off. The different layers were messed up and underneath him, and the sash was forgotten on the floor. Atem moaned, and spread his legs. The man buried his face between Atem's legs. Atem's hands were stroking the man's back, urging him on.

Oh god. How could I watch this? But I did. That's what happens when you see something horrifyingly fascinating, you get rooted to the spot.

They continued on like this, switching positions and stuff. Gross! Atem bent over and let the noble penetrate him. Atem was sweaty, and he seemed devoid of any true emotions and actions besides gasping.

An idea struck me.

"Excuse me, sir. Your time is up." The noble backed up, leaving Atem's body, and Atem, still panting, lowered himself onto the bed.

I was shaking behind the curtain. "Already?" The customer inquired.

"Please sir, he needs rest." I wondered if my idea was working. Pretend to be someone that worked there, and tell him that his time is up. Simple, right?

It seemed to be working. He got up, put on his clothes. (God, he was ugly.) and dropped a whole bag of coins on the table. Then he walked out the door.

I saw Atem get up afterwards, and wipe himself down. I sighed, my plan had worked. The man was gone.

Then Atem threw open the curtain, and I yelled, falling backwards.

"What were you thinking?! You could have gotten in trouble! You're not even supposed to be here!"

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. For a geisha, he was certainly manly. He snatched random robes from the closet, and stepped out.

"Well, aren't you coming?"

I gulped, and followed him out.

This definitely deserved an explanation.

Long chapter coming up after this! Review please!!


	3. Chapter 3

Harem of Fire, Geisha of Fire

Harem of Fire, Geisha of Fire

Chapter 3

"Okay, where am I?" Yugi asked after Yami had put on his clothes. It was another summer kimono.

"Where do you think you are?" Yami asked. Food had been sent up a while ago, consisting of noodles and some vegetables. He lazily ate while keeping his eyes on Yugi.

"I'm in Japan." Yami sat up, dropping his head and his eyebrows shot up. "Japan?"

"Yeah, aren't you a geisha?…."

"No. And this isn't Japan. This is Nanjing, China." Yami sat up then. "Where have you been?"

"2008." Yugi muttered.

"What?!"

as;dljfa;sldfjlsdjf


	4. Chapter 4

Geisha of Fire, Harem of Fire

Chapter 4

Warning: This story is based around the event of WWII and the Nanjing Massacre. I don't really believe Japanese people are this cruel, but there are plenty of other stories out there saying that the Japanese soldiers were cruel to the civilians. There were just quite a few rogue ones. Just read Shanghai Girls. Wow that one was morbid. I apologize if I offend anyone with this story; I really didn't mean to.

Anyway, I hope you like the chapter despite its quickly escalating angst. I'll finish this story up soon. Sorry for making you all wait.

Yugi gasped, and with one final will-power filled tug, brought the water bucket to the teahouse. Yugi wiped his forehead.

According to Yami, Yugi was stranded in Nanjing China, in a teahouse, which was a place where you could get tea and pretty girls. This teahouse was the only one with a pretty boy. At least, according to Yami.

Yami was Japanese-born, but his family came to China after the death of Yami's mother, but once Yami's father died as well, he was left to fend for himself. Some time later, Yami had been picked up by the teahouse owner, and now here he was. Yami said that it wasn't too bad at first, but now...

Now it was WWII, Yugi realized, from the descriptions that Yami supplied about the current situation. Yugi was never one for history. Ancient Egypt, now that was a different story altogether.

"Yugi" Yami called out. Yugi looked up.

"Nani?" Yugi said.

Yami winced. "Don't say Japanese here, Yugi."

"Why?"

"China is at war with Japan, and tensions are pretty ugly right now." Yami replied. It was just like Yami to know politics even as a common prostitute. Yugi hated it, but it wasn't his place to change that. Yami may really have been part of this history as well.

"Stop whiling away the time like sheep, Yugi." Yami said, quoting a famous Chinese phrase. "The manager wants to talk to you. I'll take the water to the kitchen."

Yugi was grateful, but before he could thank Yami, he was already gone, and Yugi's ears were being filled with the sounds of the very loud and pretty bossy teahouse manager.

"I want you to go buy some vegetables. I want you to remember how much you spent. Don't you dare keep any money for yourself." Yugi nodded. He knew money was tight now.

Yugi raced out the door and went over to a local stall. He remembered Grandpa's words about how to pick watermelons and reached out when...

"What do we have here?" Yugi looked up, and jumped back. A leering soldier looked down at him.

"Your skin is so fair. May we touch it?" Another soldier said, grabbing Yugi's clothes.

Yugi was about to scream when the two soldiers were smacked in the stomach by a huge stick, wrenching Yugi off his feet. He scrambled up, just in time to hear the old woman running the vegetable stall to start screaming.

Yami, wielding a broom/makeshift weapon, was surprisingly a good fighter, even in teahouse clothes and those really hard to walk in shoes. Yugi looked down at his own clothes. To blend in, the manager made Yugi wear plain Chinese clothes. Since even Yami wore female clothes, Yugi was no different.

'If Yami hadn't shown up....' Yugi thought, his mind numbing over 'I would have been part of WWII.'

"YUGI!!! " Yami yelled. Yugi grabbed a few empty crates and smashed them over the two rogue soldier's heads. Yami grabbed his hand and started running.

Yugi's mind was on autopilot for a few minutes. Yugi regained his composure when Yami spoke.

"Looks like you knew what you were doing." Yami said, exhausted from running. Yugi could only imagine how much Yami was out of shape, and now he was sprinting right alongside Yugi. Sheer willpower must have overcome the fact that Yami spends all his days indoors and barely walking anywhere.

Yami's odd statement cut through Yugi's jumbled thoughts and he looked down at his hands instinctively.

Yugi had forgotten the melons and money. Instead, Yugi's hands gripped a Japanese rifle.

Yugi swallowed. He hated war.

As;djfka;slkdjf

It couldn't get any worse. Yami AND Yugi had almost died; Yugi was now part of WWII because he was certain the soldier that the guy belonged to would hunt poor Yugi down, and on top of it all, that was the last bit of money left in the teahouse.

No one came to the teahouse anymore. It was too dangerous to walk the streets.

"We should just go and steal some food back." Yami suggested.

"No! Those people are starving too." Yugi cried out.

Tea silenced him with a dark look. "They will survive. Their jobs are to make food. We...."

'We're nothing....'

Next Chapter: (I seem to be making an awful lot of these since watching Sailor Moon. Ehehe. I made this to tease you all and lighten the mood.)

Yugi: Everyone in the teahouse is starving, and it's all my fault. A savior! A paying customer...eh??!!! Kaiba??!!!!! And wait?? What's this about me being Yami's lover??

Next time on Geisha of Fire, Harem of Fire: Yami's True Situation Revealed! His Lover Found Too Late?!

A;sdkjf;alksdjf

One more thing: just a few more chapters left: around three or so.


	5. Author Note

Author's Note!

Hey guys, Hikari Kame here. I just wanted to let you know that since I'm busy as heck thanks to junior year these days, I won't be updating unless it's very special. Like, if I'm really inspired or something.

However, if you do want me to update, _**message me and request a new chapter for the story you want me to update**_!! The more messages you send, and the more love and attention you put into it, the faster I'll update!! So please, don't send me the same message twice in a row.

I figured it wouldn't be too bad, right? Five minutes of your time for a nice hour or so of mine? For a story update? This way, I'll know what stories people want me to update, and I can ignore the stories that aren't as popular right now.

When I do get the time,_** I'll mainly be adding stories or revising old stories, so if you want updates, you have to request them**_. And feel free to message questions to me; I have time for those.

Until senior year~!

Hikari Kame


End file.
